Palacio de Jabba/Leyendas
El Palacio de Jabba, construido de metal y piedra, estaba situado en el borde el Mar de Dunas SeptentrionalStar Wars: Guía Visual de Planetas y Escenarios en el planeta Tatooine. Si bien el hogar de Jabba era Nal Hutta, utilizaba su palacio de Tatooine como base de operaciones para sus negocios en el planeta. Historia El palacio se construyó originalmente como monasterio en 700 ABY por una estricta orden religiosa de monjes ascetas llamados B'omarr. El masivo complejo se levantó en un mundo remoto, lejos de cualquier asentamiento, para fomentar el desprendimiento de los monjes por todo lo mundano. Su entorno les permitió concentrarse en sus estudios, alcanzando su meta de la desconexión total de toda sensación externa. 150 años después de su construcción fue descubierto por el pirata y bandido Alkhara, quien comenzó a utilizarlo como su base de operaciones. Alkhara reconstruyo la torre más alta y le dio su nombre. También abrió una vía que comunicaba con el Mar de Dunas Septentrional y con el Gran Pozo de Carkoon. En general, los monjes le ignoraron, y los dos grupos cohabitaron en paz durante 34 años. Finalmente, Jabba descubrió la fortaleza y echó a Alkhara de Tatooine en 516 ABY. En 22 ABY, durante las Guerras Clon, el hijo de Jabba, Rotta fue secuestrado. Jabba solicitó a la República Galáctica que rescatase a su vástago. El Canciller Supremo Palpatine envió a Obi-Wan Kenobi para negociar con el hutt, mientras Anakin Skywalker y su nuevo padawan, Ahsoka Tano, buscaban al desaparecido hattito. Ignorado por los Jedi, el Conde Dooku quien de hecho fue el que instigó el secuestro, se reunió con Jabba y le convenció de que los Jedi eran los responsables del terrible secuestro como intento para destruirle. Skywalker y Tano lograron rescatar al hijo de Jabba, devolverlo sano y salvo y negociar un tratado que permitiese la libre circulación de las fuerzas de la República a través del Espacio Hutt. En el 20 ABY, el conglomerado inframundo conocido como la Sombra Colectiva, bajo el mando de la desgracia Lord Sith, Darth Maul, atacó el Palacio de Jabba para obligar a Jabba el Hutt, un destacado miembro del Gran Consejo Hutt, en cooperación con la Sombra colectiva. Una unión entre las organizaciones criminales de Sol Negro, Guardia de la Muerte, y los Pykes mineros de especias, el grueso del ataque fue realizado por supercomandos Mandalorianos de la Guardia de la Muerte, que atacaron el perímetro del palacio, allanando el camino para que Darth Maul, Savage Opress, y el líder de Guardia de la Muerte Pre Vizsla en santuario de Jabba. Después de una breve y violenta lucha por la prueba de la sombra colectiva de ser el más formidable, Jabba aceptó renunciar a su imperio criminal, la canalización de sus recursos a la causa de la organización de una conquista inminente de la capital Mandaloriana, Sundari. Características El palacio se componía de un gran edificio con cúpula y varias torres aledañas, esta cúpula fue reforzada por Jabba con ditanio y un revestimiento reflectante, y disponía de emplazamientos de artillería. Estaba conectada con una torre de proyección de mapas holográficos por una pasarela de unión. A su alrededor habían otras torres, y torretas menores de vigilancia, atalayas, balizas de aviso de tormentas de arena y sensores a ras de suelo. En lo más alto de la torre de Alkhara había un domo de comunicaciones y por debajo transmisores-receptores de hiperondas que Jabba usaba para contactar con otras bandas criminales de la Galaxia. Jabba preparó el palacio con diversos dispositivos de seguridad, incluyendo al semiinteligente droide portero TT-8L integrado en la entrada principal. Este droide, que constaba de poco más que un ojo electrónico sujetado por un brazo que surgía de la misma puerta, interrogaba a los visitantes antes de decidir si les permitía entrar. Después, el mayordomo de Jabba, Bib Fortuna, solía interrogar a los visitantes que llegaban hasta él antes de permitirles tener una audiencia con el mismo Jabba. También había gamorreanos al servicio de Jabba que hacían de guardaespaldas y de fuerza de seguridad y que vivían en las dependencias de la guardia tras las puertas de la antesala. Jabba construyó un muelle de atraque para albergar su barcaza Khetanna y numerosos esquifes diseñados por la Industrias Ubrikkian. [[Archivo:Jabba_preview_large.jpg|thumb|Plano del Palacio.]] Había más entradas; una entrada secreta construida por jawas, conducía al Palacio de Jabba desde una montaña de chatarra y una pista subterránea llevaba hasta Mos Eisley desde el hangar. Interior Jabba se aposentaba sobre una gran estrado en su Salón del Trono rodeado por toda clase de asesinos, contrabandistas y cazarrecompensas que le daban coba buscando su favor. Siempre se satisfacía cada capricho suyo, disponiendo de animales para comer, tales como gorgs y ranas de arroz klatoonianas; conciertos de musicales en vivo,And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale bailarinas humanoides núbiles ligeras de ropa, (algunas veces haciendo algo más que bailar) y Salacious B. Crumb, su bufón de la corte. Sin embargo, algunas veces las cosas se ponían tensas. Algunos invitados, como Boushh—Princesa Leia disfrazada, Luke Skywalker, Gardulla la Hutt y Ki-Adi-Mundi amenazaron al hutt o desenfundaron peligrosas armas que produjeron estragos en la sala. Los invitados, si molestaban a Jabba, eran lanzados al pozo de su rancor mediante presión de un botón por su narguile. Allí sus invitados podían observar como un ser no deseado era engullido por el feroz monstruo, (como Oola, la muchacha esclava que rechazó sus insinuaciones amorosas. Para satisfacer su enorme apetito, había instalado un enorme asador capaz de cocinar grandes pedazos de carne tras el estrado de Jabba. Un hueco lateral del salón de audiencias albergaba los trofeos de Jabba. Por poco tiempo, entre ellos estuvo el bloque congelado de carbonita de Han Solo.And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale A cada lado del trofeo de carbonita había dos cabezas de animales disecadas, una era la cabeza de un tauntaun y la otra de un jerba. [[Archivo:ITW_Jabbas_Palace.jpg|thumb|Corte y vista interior del Palacio.]] En los niveles inferiores de la Sala del Trono, estaban las mazmorras para los enemigos de Jabba, cámaras de tortura, la sala de “valoración” de droides, dominio de EV-9D9, que era usada para torturar y eliminar la programación y personalidad de los droides empleados por el hutt, en donde C-3PO y R2-D2 recibieron sus asignaciones de tareas durante el rescate de Han Solo, y el cuartel de la guardia entre otras muchas salas destinadas a diferentes actividades, tanto benignas como siniestras. Otra de las salas conocidas del palacio eran el pozo de las bailarinas, en donde las de Jabbahttp://es.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Bailarinas_del_Palacio_de_Jabba se preparaban para actuar ante el hutt, la gran sala de iluminación en donde se almacenaban en nichos los cerebros de los b'omarr, la suite de Jabba, habitaciones para invitados, celdas de meditación para iluminados, la cámara que alberga las gemas regeneradoras b'omarr, antiguos cuartos de mantenimiento tomados por jawas y el foso expiatorio en donde se lanzaban los cuerpos sin cerebro de los b'omarr. En la sala 212 del tercer nivel, había una sala de tareas domésticas. Apariciones ** ** *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' * Spare Parts}} *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Darksaber'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''Skreej'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' Fuentes *Star Wars: Guía Visual de Planetas y Escenarios *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal (Volume One)'' * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Palacios Categoría:Lugares de Tatooine Categoría:Listados